leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Pokémon Art Academy
Pokémon Art Academy (Japanese: ポケモン アートアカデミー Pokémon Art Academy) is a spin-off of the Pokémon and series. It was released in Japan on June 19, 2014, Europe on July 4, 2014, and on July 5, 2014, North America on October 24, 2014, and South Korea on April 23, 2015. The game was first announced on April 30, 2014. Gameplay The player is enrolled in the Pokémon Art Academy under Professor Andy, who teaches them how to draw Pokémon. Pokémon Art Academy features 40 art lessons, ranging from easy tutorials to hard complicated designs, along with free draw mode and templates. There are three courses made up of multiple lessons: Normal with 17, Apprentice with 10, and Graduate with 7. After all courses are passed, three bonus lessons unlock that teach the player how to draw Mega Evolved Pokémon. The game also includes the function of the 3DS Camera, to take images for reference while drawing. Art can be posted onto Miiverse. Free Paint The player can draw using a variety of unlockable and downloadable reference images, a photo from the 3DS Camera, or no image at all as a guide. Images unlocked through in-game events feature an optional step-by-step guide and multiple templates. All tools and colors are available for use. The player can select a custom background color, use any unlocked in-game background image, or use an image from the 3DS Camera. Quick Sketch The game features a total of 14 unlockable mini-lessons, called "Quick Sketches" in-game. These allow the player to draw simple images using a limited selection of tools and colors. These are unlocked at certain points throughout the main lessons. The quick sketches are designed to help reinforce skills learned in each section of the main course. Downloadable references Reference images for and were available for download for a limited time. Groudon's reference could be downloaded from July 4, 2014 to July 20, 2014 and from August 4, 2014 to August 17, 2014 while Kyogre's reference could be downloaded from July 21, 2014 to August 3, 2014 and from August 18, 2014 to August 31, 2014. In Australia and New Zealand, a reference image could be downloaded from October 8, 2014 to October 14, 2014. In Europe, a reference could be downloaded from November 15, 2014 to December 12, 2014. Gallery Pokémon Art Academy header.png|Artwork for Pokémon Art Academy Art Academy EU boxart.png|European boxart for Pokémon Art Academy Art Academy EU logo.png|European and Korean logo for Pokémon Art Academy Art Academy NA logo.png|North American logo for Pokémon Art Academy Art Academy JP logo.png|Japanese logo for Pokémon Art Academy Trivia *Pokémon Art Academy is the first Pokémon game to have been developed in the UK. *Official illustrations for the following cards are used in the Eight Rules of Drawing Pokémon: **Rule 1: Togepi (Plasma Storm 102) **Rule 2: Mamoswine (Plasma Storm 28) and Charmander (Legendary Treasures 17) **Rule 3: Voltorb (XY 44) **Rule 4: Fletchling (XY 113) **Rule 5: Jirachi (Rising Rivals 7) **Rule 6: Vulpix (Unleashed 68) and Shuckle (Legendary Treasures 3) **Rule 7: Lucario (Unleashed 19) and Lucario (Call of Legends 14) **Rule 8: Charizard (Boundaries Crossed 20) and Jigglypuff (XY 87) In other languages |bordercolor= |fr=Pokémon Art Academy |de=Pokémon Art Academy |it=Pokémon Art Academy |ko=포켓몬 아트 아카데미 Pokémon ateu akademi |ru=Академии Искусств Покемонов Akademii Iskusstv Pokémonov |es=Pokémon Art Academy }} References Category:Games Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Pokémon game crossovers de:Pokémon Art Academy es:Pokémon Art Academy fr:Pokémon Art Academy it:Pokémon Art Academy ja:ポケモンアートアカデミー zh:宝可梦美术学院